


Keep Me and Sound *Sidlink*

by thecrystalshark



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Basically just a bunch of angst that will soon by resolved and these two get together, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Link Uses Sign Language, Link is emotionally and physically hurt, M/M, Mute Link, Past Revalink, Pining, Pining Link, Pining Sidon, Post Calamity Ganon, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Revali - Freeform, Revalink - Freeform, Sidon just wants to help him, Zora's Domain, botw game rules apply, breath of the wild - Freeform, minimal revalink, minor injury, quick travel with shrines and etc, sidlink - Freeform, this mostly sidlink i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: Link turned back to him, a lump forming in his throat.“I’m the Hero of Hyrule..and I’m a failure. I’ve failed everyone. Your sister, Zelda, Revali, all of Hyrule. It’s my fault that the Calamity took over and ruined everything. Of course I’m damaged..but it’s my fault. If I hadn’t failed than things would have turned out differently for everyone..” He signed, trying to get Sidon to understand how he felt.Or Link is injured emotionally and physically after freeing Vah Medoh. The only place he feels safe enough to heal himself is in Zora's Domain, it may or may not be because he fancies the Prince. But he wasn't ready to admit that to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so please ignore any mistakes. I've reviewed this but if I missed anything please let know! Enjoy.

“Master Link! We weren’t expecting you back so soon. Should I alert the Prince and his Majesty?” Bazz asked, standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine where Link had just teleported to.

Link looked beaten down, carrying many heavy weapons and bows on his back. He shook his head, not wanting to bother anyone after he’d only just left a week ago. It had been a week since he’d set off from Zora’s Domain to the Rito Village to free Vah Medoh. He’d accomplished it but not without being physically and emotionally wounded. He’d taken a pretty bad injury to his leg which hindered him from being able to travel at least for a little while. The champion had decided that the only place he truly felt safe was in Zora’s Domain so he’d traveled there. Bazz looked concerned but didn’t ask any questions. He gave Link a nod before departing to patrol around the Domain once more. Link dropped his weapons and started to strip off his heavy winter clothes he’d gotten from the Rito Village. He felt exhausted and drained, he really just needed a swim to relax. He was folding up his clothes when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Link it’s so lovely to see you my treasured friend! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon but I have missed you. Are you doing well? Have you freed another Divine Beast?” Sidon was very inquisitive but excited to see his friend.

“Medoh,” Link signed to him, not able to meet his eyes.

He wasn’t up for much talking right now, he really wanted to go have a swim in the East Reservoir Lake and not have to think about anything. Link slowly moved past Sidon and up the stairs, wanting to make his way to the Lake. Sidon wasn’t prepared to give up however, he followed right behind Link.

“Wow so you freed Medoh? That’s amazing. Are you limping? You’ve been hurt. Where are you going?” He asked, more concerned now than he’d been.

Link sighed and stopped, turning around so he could sign to him. “I’m going for a swim in the East Reservoir. I’m fine.”

Link wasn’t fine but he needed everyone to think he was fine. He was supposed to be the Hero of Hyrule, he was supposed to be strong and carry everyone’s burden. He was supposed to help everyone no matter the circumstances, help and provide for everyone without fail and with no fear. Link always walks into battle silently and with full confidence, he couldn’t afford to do anything else when everything was on the line. The fate of Hyrule was in his hands, there is no room for error or for mistakes. His injury was a mistake and the longer he took to relieve Zelda, the longer he was failing her and everyone other being in Hyrule. The Champion turned away again and resumed walking up the winding stairs to get to the bridge that led out to the East Reservoir. Sidon huffed a little, following after him. Link was never this short with him and it was bothering him a bit more than he’d like to admit. He followed the partially nude Hylian out of the Domain and out to the large staircase that led up to the lake. Link was silent and slow moving due to the injury on his leg which was wrapped in bandages. Sidon wished he could just carry Link up all of the stairs but he knew the Hylian would never allow that. Finally the pair made it up to the landing of the East Reservoir Lake and Link wasted no time in slipping into the cool waters of the lake. Sidon watched him, still nervous that he might not be able to swim properly. The Zora Prince followed suit and jumped into the lake as the Hylian had.

“How long will you be staying with us? I will have Koda prepare a bed for you at the Inn while you stay here.” Sidon said.

Link shook his head, looking at him. “I’d like to stay in there.”

He pointed to the cabana-like room that was set up on the landing of the East Reservoir. It was a simple room with no walls or door, just a bed and a few tables under an overhang. It was simple but far enough away from the Domain so that he could have privacy. He didn’t want to be a bother to anyone and would rather stay away but still be in an area where he was safe from roaming monsters. Link sighed and started to float on his back, closing his eyes as he tried to relax in the water.

“Are you sure? You’d really want to stay all the way up here by yourself? I suppose I could post a guard at the bottom of the stairs..” Sidon said the last part to himself.

Link sat up and shook his head. “No it’s really okay I’ll be fine. You don’t need to waste guards on me..I can protect myself.” He signed to him with sad eyes.

Did Sidon believe him to be weak now because of his injury? He could still protect himself and others with no problem, he just needed a few days rest. The champion furrowed his brows in frustration and swam over to the landing, pulling himself out of the water and sitting on the edge. The bandage he was wearing around his thigh was now wet and sagging. He huffed and pulled it off, dropping it on the landing. The hero was so disgusted in himself for getting himself injured and for being upset about Revali.

~~~~~~~~~~

_“Why are you moping, my silent knight?”_

_Revali’s words stung a bit as Link stood in front of the main control unit. The spirit of his deceased lover was standing before him with an ethereal green glow. He looked pompousand snarky as ever. Link was so overcome with emotion, having forgotten his lover and then remembering him but now it was too late. Link had been too late to save any of the Champions, especially his lover. His thigh was bleeding and his body felt weak, suddenly he started to cry as he looked at Revali. Revali looked less than pleased but still concerned. “That’s not a good look for you, Link.” Link couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his lover’s attempt at teasing. He calmed himself enough so he could sign to him._

_“You’re really not suited to be proceeding over Medoh like this..you were never good at the encouragement and holding people’s hand thing.” Link thought back to when he first activated Medoh and how Revali had talking him through getting the map and activating all the terminals. His fake enthusiasm was evident and his team spirit was weak. But he was Revali, and that’s why this didn’t suit him._

_“Well now, 100 years and you still know how to hurt someone’s feelings. I thought that nap would have fixed your attitude, even just a little,” Revali replied with mock upsetment,” Come here my knight. You have saved me after all, you deserve a reward.” Link slowly limped over to the glowing spirit of his past lover, looking up at him with wet eyes._

_ “I’m not sure if this will work but stay still,” Revali said, looking him over. He hated seeing the Hylian cry, he’d only seen it one other time but it still was not a sight Revali wanted to get used to. He reached out his wings to try and take hold of a small section of Link’s hair. He was pleasantly surprised when the hair didn’t slip from his grasp. He gently started to braid the small section of hair, feeling reminiscent of 100 prior. Revali would often put Rito braids throughout Link’s hair whilst he groomed him after a long day. When he finished the braid he let it drop back so it could integrate back with Link’s hair. Link sniffled a little, trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” he signed, not able to meet his lover’s eyes. “I couldn’t save you...or Mipha... Daruk, or Urbosa. I couldn’t reach you fast enough...it’s my fault.” _

_ Revali rolled his eyes a little. “Come now, how long are you going to blame yourself for not being able to fix all of the problems in Hyrule? It’s not your responsibility to fight every fight or complete every task. This was my destiny and everyone else’s. We knew that accepting the Champion position could mean death, myself included. And hey look at that, it’s what happened. You can't rewrite the past Link, but you can start a new chapter for the future. Now stop moping, I’ve had enough of seeing your waterworks. If you wanted to get wet you should have went to Zora’s Domain instead. Go save the World Link, I love you,” the last words were said in a whisper before Link was transported off of Medoh with nothing but Revali’s Gale and a broken heart. That was the last time he’d ever get to see Revali again. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Link? Link? Look at me. Are you okay?” Sidon’s voice slowly started to pull him away from his memory from just a few days ago. 

Link blinked a few times before he was able to focus on Sidon. The Zora Prince was in between Link’s legs which were hanging off the edge of the landing. Sidon’s hand’s were cemented to the landing, adjacent from Link’s bare thighs. The Hylian couldn’t help but blush a little at their closeness. 

“I’m fine..I’m sorry. Try to not worry about me,” he signed to him slower than usual, his limbs felt a bit like jelly from his fatigue. He hadn’t slept in a day or so and it was beginning to catch up with him. 

“Of course I’m going to worry,” Sidon insisted,” you were in some sort of daze. You weren’t talking to me anymore..you were crying..” his thumb gently wiped at a tear that had fallen down Link’s face. “You could talk me you know? We are friends after all and friends talk to each other when they are upset.” 

Link looked away when Sidon touched him, it almost felt like a betrayal to Revali. He knew that he had feelings for Sidon but it just felt wrong to him. He knew that Revali was dead and that he was allowed to move on if he so chose. But it felt so soon even though the pair had technically been separated for 100 years. But Link woke up with no memories and then had to recapture his memories and learn about his lover’s death when the entire Kingdom had known for 100 years. He needed more time, time to cope about Revali’s death and the other champion’s deaths. How could he possibly be involved with someone now when Princess Zelda and Hyrule needed him most? He  already had a relationship during war time and it didn’t end well in Link’s opinion since Revali was dead. 

“I’m sorry..it’s hard to talk about. It’s easier not to say,” He signed to the prince, getting up onto his feet again. He wobbled a little but was able to maintain his balance. Sidon dragged himself out of the lake, not willing to give up so easily. 

“Of course it’s easier not talk, you don’t talk at all. You’re hiding behind excuses and not dealing with your problems. I’m right here Link, I could help you if you’d let me. You wouldn’t have to bear your burden alone, like you always do. It’s not fair..you’re the Hero of Hyrule and you have nothing to show for it except your scars and your emotional damage. Just let me help you...we can do this together,” Sidon pleaded. He knew in the beginning that he was being harsh but he couldn’t help it. He cared so much for the Hylian and maybe a bit too much. But he cared nonetheless and he didn’t feel Link should carry everything on his own. He had done that 100 years ago and he was doing it again now, but Sidon could help this time. Sidon could be there for Link, comfort him when he’s sad and protect him from harm. He just wanted Link to be safe here with him, if only for a little while. 

Link turned back to him, a lump forming in his throat. 

“I’m the Hero of Hyrule..and I’m a failure. I’ve failed everyone. Your sister, Zelda, Revali, all of Hyrule. It’s my fault that the Calamity took over and ruined everything. Of course I’m damaged..but it’s my fault. If I hadn’t failed than things would have turned out differently for everyone..” He signed a bit aggressively, going faster than usual. He was getting himself a bit worked up. It's not like he was angry at Sidon, he was angry at himself. However he was frustrated, he just wanted to get Sidon to understand how he felt.

“100 years ago I lost everything that had meaning to me. I lost my friends, my home,” he paused, having to take a breath before signing,” my lover. Everything was lost to me and almost none of it can be recovered because it’s too late. People are dead, Hyrule is in ruins, and I’m standing here trying to keep from breaking when I should just be pushing on so I can fix what I broke. Do you understand?” 

Sidon looked at him with sad eyes. “Oh Link, of course I understand. But you’re shouldering all this blame when most of it isn’t your fault at all. You’ve taken all the blame and gifted it to yourself. That’s not fair to you at all. It’s okay to break sometimes. It’s okay to cry and scream and be upset. You’ve sacrificed so much and got nothing in return. You’re allowed to break every once and awhile, especially when there’s someone around to pick up your pieces.” 

The Zora Prince gently put his hand on Link’s shoulder, looking down at him. 

“You’re an incredibly strong person, Link. But even you deserve time to recover and to process the hard stuff.” Sidon led him to the bed under the gazebo of the landing. 

Link sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, looking up at the Prince. 

“Are you sure? I’m afraid that if I stop, I’ll never be able to start again. If I stay here instead of going to Gerudo...Hyrule may never be saved. Will you promise you won’t let that happen? You’ll keep me from not giving up?” the champion asked, his fingers moving back at a normal pace now that he'd calmed down. 

Sidon gently ran his hand through Link wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes. 

“I give you my solemn promise as the Prince of the Zora, I will not let you give up on your destiny. Now please, get some rest and we can talk more later okay? I will have someone bring your things up here.”

Without thinking, Sidon bent down and left a kiss on Link’s head. It was but a small gesture but he realized that Link might not think it to be appropriate. 

“My apologies, my treasured one. I didn’t mean to do that without your consent.”

Link shook his head. He stood up and took Sidon’s hand in his, giving the top of it a kiss since he couldn’t reach Sidon’s head. He was very grateful to have Sidon in his life and he didn’t show him that enough. He hoped this small gesture would be enough for now, until he could recollect himself. The Hylian slowly pulled his hand away and crawled back into bed. Sidon, after recovering from blushing, tucked Link into bed. He started to take his leave, looking back on the Champion as he left. His emotions were running rampant as he looked down at his hand, the place where Link had just kissed. He must have been the luckiest creature in Hyrule to receive the affection of the Hylian Champion. He smiled the whole walk back to the Domain, rubbing his thumb over the place where Link had kissed him. Things weren’t perfect and nothing was known yet, but Sidon hoped that Link would soon be able to mend his heart and be ready to give it away once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final installment, the two gayest boys in Hyrule finally admit they have feelings for each other.

Link woke up the next day around noon, feeling well rested for the first time in awhile. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching out. He gasped when his eyes met Sidon’s, who was seated at the edge of the bed. He pulled the blanket up a little on his naked chest, becoming flustered. It’s not that he was embarrassed about his body or about being naked, it was being naked in front of Sidon that made him flustered. The Champion almost always slept naked whenever he could. It only happened when he got to sleep in areas where he felt safe enough, like his house or the Rito Village. He felt safe enough last night to strip down and sleep naked, especially since he was completely alone on the landing and not in the inn. He looked at Sidon questioningly, not really sure why he was here or how long he’d been there.

“Good morning, or well afternoon. I thought I’d come check to see how you were doing. I brought food for you as well,” Sidon smiled, looking down at him.

Link let go of the blanket so he was able to properly sign to Sidon. “I’m okay..I feel much better than I did yesterday. Thank you for bringing me food, you didn’t have to.”

“I made a more typical Hylian dish for you. I hope that’s okay,” Sidon placed a tray with a bowl of rice and eggs on the table next to the bed.

Link wanted to laugh a little, looking at the dish. It wasn’t necessarily a Hylian dish but it wasn’t a typical Zora dish either. He couldn’t believe Sidon had actually spent the time to make him breakfast. There were so many other people who could have prepared food for him but Sidon did it himself. Link could have also made food for himself but it was nice to have someone else make food for him once in awhile. The Hylian leaned over to take the bowl of food so he could eat. Sidon handed him a pair of chopsticks that looked like they were made out of luminous stones like everything else in Zora’s Domain. They were so beautiful Link almost felt bad for eating with them, almost. It was common knowledge that Link was a bit of a glutton and loved sitting down to eat a good meal. He’d eat almost anything you put down in front of him, the Champion really just loved food. He nodded to Sidon in thanks before digging into his food. Sidon smiled and watched him eat, it was so nice to be able to share Link’s company again. They didn’t have a lot of time together last time because Link had only stopped by for the night to recharge and sell some things at the general store. A lot of Sidon’s memories from when he was a child before the Calamity were starting to come back to him. He remembered the shining Hylian champion spending time in the Domain with his sister. A few other Zora had also been telling stories of Link from their childhood recently since he’d saved the Domain. The Hylian Champion really made an impact on a lot people all over Hyrule. His caring personality, bravery, and strength were revered throughout the land. Sidon had long since admired him and was so fortunate that Link wanted to be his friend and enjoyed his company as well.

“Do you think that you’d like to get your leg checked out by our medic? It didn’t look the best last night and maybe you’d heal faster if you saw the medic..” Sidon suggested, but wasn’t going to push him.

He’d seen last night that he didn’t want to push his friend too far, he was under a lot of stress as it is. Sidon just wanted him to heal and be properly cared for. Link’s mouth was stuffed full of rice and he blushed some as Sidon had caught him off guard with his question. He chewed and swallowed his food so he’d stop looking like such a pig. Link put down the chopsticks so he could properly sign to him.

“I guess I could see a medic...as long as it won’t be a bother.” Sidon shook his head.

“No no it won’t be in a bother. I can send for the medic immediately. Anything to help you get better.” Link nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

He didn’t like having to rely on others a lot, he preferred to be the one that people relied on. His endless bravery and determination to every task is why he was trustworthy and reliable. The person that always used to tend to his wounds was Mipha. In his previous life, he probably wouldn’t have trusted anyone but Mipha to care for him. But Mipha was gone now so the Champion would have to trust someone else to tend to him. If his wounds didn’t heal properly then he wouldn’t be able to complete his task of helping Zelda to save Hyrule. He had been taking too long already and that fact hung over his head every day as more enemies started to spawn. Ganon’s power over Hyrule was growing stronger as Zelda grew weaker. He would need to stop taking breaks like this or Hyrule would fall completely. The stubborn Hylian would have to comply this time if he wanted to complete his destiny and his duty to Hyrule. Link finished his breakfast and put the bowl back on the tray Sidon brought. He noticed a bottle of milk on the tray as well and he gasped gently, Sidon had remembered about his affinity to milk. He smiled happily at Sidon and nodded his head in thanks before uncorking the bottle milk and starting to drink it. Sidon chuckled gently, watching him. His Hylian really liked milk. _His Hylian_. Sidon shook his head a little at the wording of his thoughts. Link wasn’t his, though he wanted him to be. But there was a low probability of that happening, according to Sidon. It wasn’t because Link was going through a hard time right now or because they were different races. It was mostly because Sidon knew Link’s heart belonged to someone else, or at least it used to.

Link had turned down his sister’s engagement 100 years ago because he’d been in a relationship with someone else. No one knew exactly who it was, but everyone had assumed it was Princess Zelda. He was her chosen knight and the chosen hero, they shared a fate to defeat the Calamity. It only made sense that they were seeing each other in secret, at least that’s what most people thought. What everyone didn’t know was that Link had turned down Mipha’s engagement and Zelda’s advances for Revali, Champion of the Rito. Though the hero was silent, his emotions were still very powerful. Often times it’s hard for him to express himself to most people. If they don’t understand Hylian sign language, he’d have to play charades or write down what he needed to say. It’s not the best system and often left the Champion frustrated that he couldn’t get people to understand how he felt. With Revali, things were much different. Revali also had trouble expressing his true feelings, choosing to deflect them with sarcasm and other cruelties. It was easier this way, to keep everyone at a distance so he couldn’t be hurt. Link was much harder to keep at a distance because he didn’t react to Revali’s sarcasm. He could see through the deflection, his silence speaking volumes to Revali. The champion was so silent that often Revali wouldn’t notice when he was there. This led to the Hylian overhearing a lot of the times the Rito would talk to himself. That was the only time he’d show his true emotions, when he was alone. However, he wasn’t really alone with the Hylian there. The first time he’d discovered Link eavesdropping he’d been livid. Though Link hadn’t really done anything wrong, it’s not like he was purposely listening to Revali talk to himself, but the Rito was still furious. Link however was not phased, he understood that this was just a deflection. He knew that Revali was lonely and pushing himself too hard. He’d seen how many times Revali had fallen or been tossed out of his own whirlwind while practicing his special move. He’d seen the amount of time and effort the Rito put into practicing his archery, often times not being able to fly with how sore his wings were. He was trying so hard to prove himself worthy of being a Champion, worthy of standing alongside the others in their fight against Calamity Ganon.

Link saw everything that no one else did, and he understood Revali completely. He saw himself in the Rito Champion, the endless training and taking countless injuries in the name of improvement. Though he was silent, Link was no idiot. He observed many things and was always able to come to a proper conclusion. This helped him to be good at problem solving and working out issues, though it didn’t help with his own personal issues. The two were able to bond over their own insecurities and were able to build a relationship. Everything became easier when they finally admitted their feelings to each other, Link having to make the first move because of Revali’s stubbornness. For a time everything was okay, until it was no longer okay. Now Link was looking at Sidon, who was ready to give him his heart, he could tell. The Zora had been so kind to him, even as a child. But the Hylian was afraid, afraid of a lot of things. If he gave his heart away again, what if it was hurt again? What if something were to happen to Sidon or to himself? How could he be sure that their relationship would even last, especially with him traveling and having to still complete his quest. It was a nice fantasy to be able to believe that he’d be able to be happy again with a lover at his side, one of his choosing and not one chosen for him. Someone who would listen and comfort him in times of need. Someone who would understand him even if he had to do something crazy, accomplish something impossible. Someone who wouldn’t die like Revali. But that would be impossible, everyone ages and people die from all kinds of things. No one can live forever and no one can be kept out of harm's way. Sidon was looking at him now like he’d hung the moon in the sky and scattered the stars beside it perfectly. Would Sidon love him if he knew the things he’d done, the blood he’d spilled? Would he still love him even if he wasn’t the Hylian Champion, the one who’d helped to free his people? Would things be the same if he left for Gerudo to face Vah Naboris? These were all questions that plagued the Hylian’s mind. They were all things he couldn’t answer and that was something that scared him. How could he face something like this if he was so unsure? Things had been different with Revali, he hadn’t worried so much. Maybe that was a mistake, maybe he should have worried more. But the past was the past, things can’t be changed. The future was calling and he had to make a choice or be doomed to fall victim to his own anxiety. The Hylian Champion was not going to go down because of something so insignificant. He could do this, he was the bravest warrior in Hyrule, anxiety be damned.

“Want to go for a swim?” he signed to Sidon.

The Zora gave him a happy smile and nodded. “As long as you feel up to it. We can swim until the medic gets here.”

Link nodded and slowly got up, supporting his weight on his good leg. He limped slowly to the water’s edge and slid in like he’d done the night before. Sidon was quick to follow after him into the cool waters of the East Reservoir Lake. It felt like an average spring day, not hot like Gerudo but still nice enough for a swim. Link let out a little sigh as the water enveloped him in it’s calm embrace. Swimming was always something that never failed to calm the Hylian down, he enjoyed it even as a child. Coming to Zora’s Domain as a kid was always fun because he got to swim and play games with the other Zora children. Even though he’d grown up and dealt with many struggles in his life, he still felt the same about swimming. Sidon was wading close to him, keeping an eye on the injured Hylian. Link reached out and grabbed on the Zora’s large bicep, looking up at him.

“Sidon,” he signed to him using his free hand. It was fine to sign names and other things that had to be fingerspelled with one hand but other things were going to be harder. He hoped Sidon will still be able to understand him like this.

“Yes Link?” he asked, looking down at him a little concerned.

“Will you tell me how you feel about me?”

Sidon blushed a little, looking down at the Hylian at his side. Link wanted to know how he felt about him? Could he really tell Link the truth about how he felt? Link was looking at him with such a calm and trusting look in his eyes, waiting patiently for his answer. It was like he knew it already and was just waiting for Sidon to finally say it. Sidon had wanted to say it so many times before this. He’d wanted to tell Link how he felt since he’d aided him in reclaiming Vah Ruta. Sidon had originally thought it was just gratitude that had his mind clouded with thoughts of the Hylian Champion day in and day out. He even began to bring up Link in conversations with anyone that would listen, they were starting to get suspicious. Sidon had feelings for the Hylian Champion, his most dearest friend, his Link. They were the strongest feelings that he’d ever come to know in his many decades of life. Even now looking down at Link he thought his heart might burst from the tension. Link wanted to know how he felt about him, but Sidon only felt for him. For many years he’d put on a facade for his people; he was the crown prince of the Zora, why wouldn’t he be happy? Anyone else would have been ecstatic to be in be in his place. But Sidon was living in the shadow of his beloved older sister, Mipha. She was the rightful heir to the throne, the one the elder generation of Zora had wanted to lead them. They weren’t fond of Sidon, he was the epitome of everything they didn’t want. He liked to break from tradition, try new things, experiment, be lenient, and he had an affinity for Hylians. Link wasn’t the first Hylian he’d invited to the Domain but he’d certainly been the last. The Crown Prince had pretended for most of his life that he was happy and carefree, living the life he wanted to live. But he was mocked, scorned, and unwanted by his own people. He strived for happiness but always fell short, especially when the council was involved in his affairs. After helping Link save Zora’s Domain, they had finally decided to let him be free to make his own choices without their judgement. Sidon has been taking these past few months and trying his hardest to turn his life around. He’d been having more fun, having less anxiety, thinking about Link more. He truly had feelings for him that he couldn’t explain, but he wanted to try.

“I feel everything when I’m with you. I’m happy, I’m brave, I’m confident, I’m strong, I’m weak, I’m everything. You’re everything to, it is because of you I feel these things. Because of you I’m once again happy to get out of bed in the morning. Because of you I have the confidence to take charge of my life and live the way I want to. It’s been only you this whole time, only you have made me feel this way. My heart flutters like a bird trying to escape a cage. My stomach gets tied in knots when someone announces your arrival. I forget how to do simple everyday tasks if you’re watching me. You mean everything to me, you’re my sun and stars. Link, you’ve hung the moon in my sky. I’m sure it has been obvious the whole time how I’ve felt for you. It wasn’t obvious to me until recently, I realized that friends don’t feel this way about friends. It wasn’t gratitude or admiration that I was feeling, it was something so much more. Please forgive me for rambling I didn’t mean to..to say this much,” he gave a small awkward laugh, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

His cheeks were blushed and the knots in his stomach were pulsing. He truly felt like he might die if Link didn’t say anything, he could never be seen in public again. The Hylian’s cheeks were as equally red as Sidon’s. He knew the Zora Prince had a way with words but he hadn’t been expecting this. Sidon did truly care about him in the way that he thought. His heart skipped a beat, realizing that it was okay that he felt the same. Revali would have wanted him to move on and be happy, he understood that now. It was okay to mourn Revali and to miss him, but having feelings for another wasn’t a betrayal. Link made the sign for ‘good’ and said nothing else as he surged forward and kissed Sidon.

It was the best confirmation he could give since his hands were busy. He wanted Sidon to know he felt the same even if he couldn’t say it in that moment. Sidon was losing his mind in a matter of seconds. Link was kissing him and..oh god..he was kissing back. They were actually kissing in the East Reservoir Lake, the same place where they took a stand against Vah Ruta all those months ago. The same place they frequently swam together when Link visited the Domain. This place was special to them and their friendship, and now they were kissing. It seemed so fitting that it would be here, where they both had ties to the water. Link’s hands were cupping Sidon’s cheeks as he kissed him sweetly. This wasn’t the Hylian’s first kiss but it was his first kiss in over 100 years, it was special. The Hylian could tell this was the Prince’s first kiss. He was a bit clumsy, he wasn’t able to keep in sync with Link’s lips yet, and his mouth was closed very tightly. The Champion thought it was very endearing, he felt honored to be the one to have Sidon’s first kiss. When he pulled away, he gave Sidon the sweetest smile, hands still stroking his cheeks. The Zora Prince was very flustered, babbling incoherent phrases that sounded like ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I could never repay you’. Link chose to ignore that and let him calm down more before they talked things over. The Hylian gave the sign for ‘out’ and Sidon understood what he wanted. He easily was able to get the Hylian and himself out of the water and sitting on the edge of the lake. Link smiled gently and turned to Sidon once he’d rung out his hair a bit.

“I feel the same, Sidon. I care for you a lot, more than as friends. I know I tried to push you away before but it was because I was afraid. I was afraid to open my heart only for it to be broken again. However, I realize now that I can trust you fully with my heart. Please forgive my behavior before,” he signed to Sidon properly, his hands free now.

“Of course I forgive you. I understand now and I’m so happy that we’ve talked this over. I feel so much better...I fee-“ Sidon was cut off by the Zora Medic calling to them from the top of the stairs.

She waved to them, smiling widely. Sidon blushed but waved her over so that she could heal Link’s injury. “Talk later,” The hylian signed to him one final time before the medic was on him, asking him questions about his wound and how he’d acquired it.

Sidon’s heart fluttered at the promise of a talk. He couldn’t wait until that time where they could be alone and speak of their feelings to each other. It was one of the most intimate things the Zora Prince had felt before, he was inexperienced in a lot of things but he planned to learn. He happily sat on the sidelines and watched over Link and the medic as she took care of his injury. His Hylian would be good as new in no time...his Hylian, he liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected but it's long so there's that. The document I have for this fic is like 20 pages :^) I might do a sequel to this but we'll see. As always I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr to cry about this beautiful ship. 
> 
> thecrystalshark.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> First published Sidlink fic! I'm actually pretty proud of this so I hope you guys enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up soon. 
> 
> Bother me on Tumblr about Sidlink as well as BOTW in general! 
> 
> http://thecrystalshark.tumblr.com/


End file.
